Never There
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Jack struggles with a darkness that seems to have become it’s own entity… Finished.


**Title:** Never There  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** Finished  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Characters: **Jack/Riddick  
**Warnings:** Harsh Language, Violence, Bloodshed  
**Feedback:** Not Required, but Always Very Welcome.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Riddick and all his Riddick goodness. The song "Never There" belongs to Strata.  
**Summary: **_Jack struggles with a darkness that seems to have become it's own entity…_  
**Onyx's Note:** Written by random 9'16'09 and just finished it, 12'8'09…and hence the inability to give any real explanation to it lol. It's odd…and interesting…and kinda leaves you going, "Wow…uhm…" And on that note, Enjoy!  
* * * * *

* * *

"Look at you…standing there with that doe eyed look on your face," the sneering voice slides through the air like poison waiting to seep into an open wound, "you think that works on me? God you're fucking pathetic."

Her eyes clench shut at the vision of herself, stalking around her in the darkness of her room…whispering venom into her ears. "You're not real." She whispers in defense, hoping…preying it'll just go away…and that it's all just a dream.

_**I am on the brink of losing everything  
Hanging on the edge of every word she says  
**  
_"Ha! Wow…that's rich." The dark ego of herself purrs with a sadistic lilt to her voice and leans her face real close to her good self, a dangerous grin stretching her lips. "You're nothin', and you'll always be nothing. Wanna know why? Huh?"

She finally opens her eyes to her Doppelganger and snarls, "Get the fuck away from me," not caring that the dark version of herself is inches away from her face. "You're not me…you'll never be me."

**_And you were never there  
You were never there_**

"You think anyone gives two shits about you?" The Doppelganger chimes ever so sweetly, reaches out and grabs a fistful of hair…jerking her good self's face close to hers, "no one, that's who. You think Big Bad's gonna come and save you, Jackie girl? Heh…not this time… In fact, I'm gonna do you the favor you should've done a long time ago."

_**She stabs deep into me  
Am I too blind to see what this has done to me?  
She stabs deep into me  
Am I too numb to feel this anymore?  
**  
_It feels like invisible knives have sliced into her soul, carving out the once healed wounds and forcing a black poison to taint her blood with hate. "Stop it…just, stop." She mutters in a broken voice, knowing that it's already too late to fight.

The Doppelganger jerks her head back again, painfully and snickers at the pained look on her good self's face. "You make me sick." She hisses sweetly and abruptly lets her go, causing her to fall forward. "You could've stopped this from happening. You Had the Power to stop me from taking over. But look at you…fucking weak…worthless. No wonder Riddick got rid of you… Hell, I should've ditched you myself…"

_**You were the one who could save me  
You were the one who abandoned me**_

Taking slow, steadying breaths…she waits as her Doppelganger begins to circle her once more within the inky darkness of her room. She's not as weak as her dark self thinks…that maniacal bitch has no idea what she's awakened when she decided to pull free of her good self's body.

The Doppelganger pauses at the sound of a soft giggling coming from…her good self. "The hell you think is so fucking funny?" She snarls, annoyed at the sound echoing softly off the darkened walls.

"You…" She replies and brings her eyes to the Doppelganger standing across from her and witnesses an odd emotion slither through her dark self's face. "You have no idea what you've done…sucks for you." She growls, her body graceful and silent as she rises to her feet. "You don't impress me…in fact, I think you're kinda sad."

_**I am patiently waiting here to see  
Which of us survives  
When all of this collides with reality**_

"Shut up." The Doppelganger snaps, teeth bared and glistening a dangerous promise in the dark. "You can't fool me."

The young woman lets her head fall back as a deep, cackling laugh echoes from her lips, actually causing her darker self to take a step back. She takes a moment to collect herself and gives her Doppelganger her eyes, defiant and deadly, "No bitch… I am _you_. I am the reason you're standing here…and I'll be the reason you end up on the floor, choking on your own blood."

In flash she leaps across the room, attacking her darker self… And all that can be seen are two shadows struggling within the consuming pitch black that surrounds them…

When a flicker of light appears…followed by the sound of steel slicing deep and slow into living flesh…a gurgled moan fading into the inky black…

_**She stabs deep into me  
Am I too blind to see what this has done to me?  
She stabs deep into me  
Am I too numb to feel this anymore?**_

A silence envelopes the air as a single figure rises, a blade in her right hand…dripping with blood.

"Who's pathetic now?" The young woman chimes, turns on the heel of her foot and fades off into the blanket of shadows that engulf her room… Leaving the bloodied corpse of her Doppelganger…behind…

_**You were never there**._

_* * * *_

"Hey," a deep growl in the darkness, "you alright kid?"

Eyes flutter open and turn toward the source of the voice; two pools of liquid mercury glowing a soft blue against the darkness, "I'm alright Riddick." She replies in a sleep-filled voice, the dream still dancing behind her lids as she focuses on his shined eyes, "why?"

Silence envelops his footsteps as he edges into her room, his gaze never leaving her face. "I thought I heard something." Riddick muses in that deep, curious tone.

Sitting up, she lets out a yawn, "like what?" she asks and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

Riddick stops as he gets to the edge of her bed; his focus intense and thoughtful, "a struggle." He finally growls, wondering why she seems somehow…different tonight.

Her brow furrows, "really?" She asks and tries to think, the dream slowly slipping from her mind. "Huh…that's weird."

"Ya…weird." He adds and searches her face, "you sure you're alright?"

Confused eyes peer into shined ones, "Ya…" she says softly…

"Jack…" Riddick says in a flat tone, knowin' she's hiding something…just not sure what.

She sighs, "just a bad dream." Jack murmurs running a hand through her tousled locks, "that's all."

His eyes narrow, "you sure?" He asks, unconvinced.

Jack gives him her eyes; defiant and intelligent, "Yes I'm sure." She replies rather hotly and lays back down.

Riddick watches her for a moment…and decides to let it go…for now. "Night kid." he announces and vanishes from her room…

When she's certain he's out of earshot she murmurs, "G'night Riddick…" and stares off into the darkness…

…afraid of the dreams that flutter around her skull like hordes of flying, screaming hammerheads…trying to wing her to her rest.

_**-The End…?-**_


End file.
